


Puella Magi Stephanie Magica

by astralpenguin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fix Fic, Gen, No Knowledge of PMMM Needed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, except i fixed it with kyubey so arguably the opposite is true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: In a world full of magic and monsters, Stephanie, formerly known as 'the reflection', just wanted to live a normal life. As we know, her murder by the hands of Darquesse stopped her from doing this.But what if someone had been there to save her? What would the consequences of her survival have been? What would have been the cost?





	1. Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> i should be focusing on my other two ongoing fics and/or schoolwork but i had an idea that would not go away so here it is

Stephanie reached out, her hand passing through the bubble, her fingers curling, digging into the floor, dragging herself after them. All they had to do was look round. All they had to do was see her hand.

Fletcher took a deep breath. “No,” he said. “I’m not sure.”

Strong fingers closed around her ankle and Darquesse hauled Stephanie away from the edge of the bubble. She sobbed in pain and desperation as she was flipped on to her back, and Darquesse knelt over her, those hands around her neck, squeezing. The face she wore, Obloquy’s, grinned down at her with a bloody mouth.

Stephanie scraped at those hands, dug her fingernails in, tried to bend one of those fingers back, tried to do something, anything, to stay alive, to keep going...

**_“Quick, Stephanie Edgely, I can save you! Make a wish! Anything!”_ **

The voice echoed through her head as the real world started to get darker and dimmer.

 _"I want to live,"_ she thought towards the voice.

 **_“The contract is sealed,”_ ** it said, before a red light burst in front of her. It hurt her chest, but she could breathe again. Darquesse had let go, was backing away. As quickly as the light had started, it stopped. On Stephanie’s chest was a small, red gem in a sort of egg shape, with gold detail. She and Darquesse were still inside the bubble caused by the cloaking sphere.

Darquesse seemed slightly disoriented, like she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening in front of her. Like she couldn’t quite see Stephanie properly. Like she was in a trance, of sorts.

Stephanie put the egg-thing in her pocket and crawled, as best she could, to the cloaking sphere and twisted it, deactivating the bubble.

“Fletch, Val,” she called out, ignoring the wave of pain using her jaw caused her. The two turned around, then ran towards where she was lying.

“Oh my God, what happened?” asked Valkyrie as she reached her. Stephanie looked over to where Darquesse-in-Obloquy’s body lay.

“Her,” she said, then clamped her jaw shut tightly. It hurt too much to say any more.

She blinked, and found herself in the medical bay.

As she was laid out onto a bed, she finally allowed herself to lose consciousness.


	2. My Name is Kyubey

**_“Good morning Stephanie Edgely.”_ **

It was that voice again. The one who had saved her, somehow. She opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light of the medial bay.

**_“I’m sitting to the right of you.”_ **

She turned her head. There, on the bedside table, sat a small creature. It looked a bit like a cat, except it had long ear-things coming out from where it looked like normal ears were. The creature was almost completely white, with pink detail here and there. It looked more like a stuffed animal than like any living thing that Stephanie had seen before.

**_“Hello Stephanie Edgely. My name is Kyubey.”_ **

It also appeared to be communicating telepathically, because its mouth (that seemed to be frozen in a smile) did not open or move at all.

_ “Uh, hi,”  _ she tried thinking back at it.

**_“You must be wondering what exactly happened when I granted your wish.”_ **

_ “I guess.” _

**_“I have the power to grant a person one wish. In return for that wish, I create a soul gem for that person. That was the thing you found just after you made your wish.”_ **

_ “What’s a ‘soul gem’?” _

**_“It’s the source of a magical girl’s magic.”_ **

_ “The what of a what now?” _

**_“A recipient of a wish becomes a magical girl, and the soul gem is the source of their power. Each magical girl can create weapons of their choosing, and will usually have a unique ability that’s linked to either the wish they made or why they made it.”_ **

Stephanie let this sink in for a moment.  _ “You mean I’m magical now?” _

**_“Of course.”_ **

_ “Why didn’t you tell me that would happen?” _

**_“There wasn’t time. If Darquesse had been allowed to continue attacking you, you would certainly have died. Besides, you didn’t ask.”_ **

That made sense, Stephanie thought.

Just then, Doctor Synecdoche walked over to Stephanie’s bed. “How are you feeling?” she asked, showing no signs of being able to see Kyubey.

“Better.”

“That’s good. I’ll need to keep you here for a few more hours. You took quite the beating. It’s a good thing Fletcher got you here when he did.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Well, I’ll let you rest.” She walked off.

Stephanie snapped her head back towards Kyubey.

**_“I’m only able to be seen by who I want to see me. I try to keep it to just magical girls and potential magical girls, otherwise there can be problems.”_ **

_ “So she couldn’t see you just now?” _

**_“Nope.”_ **

_ “Cool.” _

**_“There’s something else you need to know about being a magical girl.”_ **

_ “What is it?” _

**_“As a magical girl, it’s your duty to fight creatures called witches.”_ **

_ “...huh?” _

**_“I am aware that there is a type of sorcerer that you call ‘witch’. These creatures are something entirely different. They spread misery and despair wherever they go, and are a major cause of destruction and death in this world.”_ **

_ “How come nobody’s ever heard of them?” _

**_“They hide deep within their own wards, which are invisible unless you are drawn in or are a magical girl yourself. Any mortals who get trapped inside or placed under a witch’s spell hardly ever make it out alive.”_ **

_ “That doesn’t sound good.” _

**_“It’s the job of a magical girl to stop witches from being able to hurt people.”_ **

_ “Does this mean I have to fight witches now?” _

**_“Of course. You_ ** **are** **_a magical girl, after all.”_ **

Stephanie groaned, and turned her head away from where Kyubey was sitting. She had gotten so close to leading a normal life, with her Mum, Dad, and sister. That was all she wanted. Leave the magical fighting to Valkyrie, she’s the one who enjoys it.

But no. She had to throw that away. Because it had come down to accepting a life full of magic, or dying.

All because of Darquesse.

Stephanie tried not to resent Valkyrie for it. She mostly succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the info dump

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. i know it's a weird crossover
> 
> i adore reading people's comments so it would be awesome if you did that
> 
> my tumblr is over [here](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me : D


End file.
